1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition, an ink set and an image recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image recording method for recording a color image, various methods have been proposed in recent years. For example, as an inkjet recording method, a method of using an inkjet recording medium having an ink receiving recording layer that is configured in a porous structure has been put into practice. One example thereof is an inkjet recording medium having a recording layer that is formed on a support, contains inorganic pigment particles and a water-soluble binder, and has a high porosity. Owing to the porous structure that the recording medium possesses, the recording medium has such advantages as being excellent in rapid ink drying performance and having high gloss, whereby a photo quality image is able to be recorded.
As an ink that is used for an inkjet recording method, a variety of water-based inks that contain water-soluble dyes are proposed. In an inkjet recording method using water-based inks, not only images with high quality and high gloss which can be recorded at a higher speed are required to be stable, but also the density and hue of resulting recorded images are required to be stable.
As art related to the above, an inkjet recording ink is known which is characterized in that a water-soluble organic solvent is contained therein in an amount of from 5% by mass to 50% by mass, and that 80% by mass or more in the water-soluble organic solvent has a flash point of from 120° C. to 160° C. The related art describes an image that has variations in image density and color between immediately after printing and after aging reduced (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-285539).